Our Cute Little Uke
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Mukuro and Hibari were straight before they got into this so-called "relationship", which is why any ideas of touching each other was just gross and downright disgusting. Now they want to take it to the next level, but neither of them wants to be the bottom. And so the only solution they could find was, Tsunayoshi Sawada. 182769! Rated for yaoi, smut and other dark themes. ;D
1. The Answer Is Always Rape

I told myself some time ago that before I quit writing fanfiction (to focus on writing originals), I would write yaoi, a crossover and a reader x character fics each. Well, I'm not planning on quitting anytime soon. But I just had the sudden whim to write this dark yaoi smut, since I can't get it out of my mind...xD

This is my first attempt in writing yaoi and smut, can't believe it went together like this...xD Hope you guys like it! ;)

Happy Walpurgisnacht!

* * *

**"Our Cute Little Uke"  
**

**Chapter 01: The Answer Is Always Rape.**

Mukuro and Kyouya had been going out for about a month now, starting from bloody fights and killing intents, it was truly unbelievable how they both ended up developing romantic feelings for each other, so to say. After the whole fiasco of high school wars between Namimori and Kokuyou, Mukuro had just recently decided to transfer into the high school of his new boyfriend. Of course, everyone knew of his infamous reputation and so he was promptly avoided by the entire student population. Not to say that it bothered him, he would've preferred it that way from the beginning, although he does hear a couple of rumors that he transferred because he lost to Kyouya. That was okay he guessed, it didn't really bother him as much as he thought it would. Maybe because they were now going out?

Weird. It sounded really creepy in his mind. Well, they never really had an explicit proclamation of it. One day they just decided to hell with it and made a truce. Fighting was fun and all, but when no one wins and everything just goes on in a somewhat infinite loop, even they would get sick of it. Attempts on getting each other riled up was also getting old. It felt like a joke that just wasn't funny anymore, and now when they look back at it, it also seems that they've matured? Grown up? Whatever, the main point is that they've made up and all is going well.

Except in terms of sexual endeavors.

Both of them admitted to it the first time, it was gross. Downright disgusting. Filthy stinkin' shit. Why in six hell's would a guy willingly stick his ass up for any guy? Or why would any guy want to stick his cock into someone else's shit pipe? Seriously, shit comes out of there! Mukuro shivered just thinking about it. It also got very awkward after that and both of them didn't know what to do. Still, Mukuro was relieved Kyouya didn't want to bend over or have him bend over, which only concluded that they were both straight. No duh, of course they were. But more importantly, they were both seme. So what do they do about it? They still liked each other, and were comforted by each other's presence.

They just didn't want to fuck. So it looks like kissing, and not french mind you, is as far as it goes.

Mukuro sighed, it's not that he was horny. It's just that they tried and the result was depressing. How do they carry on from this? And where is this relationship supposed to go if they can't go any further? He sighed again, maybe they just needed more time. To get used to things, to learn the ways of swinging the other way. Still, he doesn't really feel like he's gay. It's just that he was attracted to another guy and vice-versa. That's it. It really just ends there.

He turned the corner, and Namimori High School finally came to view. It certainly was a more refreshing sight compared to Kokuyou's wasteland, still there were things that needed to be taken care of, that's why they still have the Disciplinary Committee, led by none other than his boyfriend. He inwardly tried not to grimace at that.

He entered the school's premises and headed straight for the Reception room, he was already on the second floor when he caught a glimpse of Kyouya through the window. Kyouya's back was turned to him but there was no way anyone would be caught dead wearing that same armband. Along with three other members of the committee, they were flocking over at the back of the next building. Suddenly, Kyouya knelt down and that's when Mukuro saw what the commotion was about.

It was a child, no, more like a short freshman student. He was unconscious, stripped to his boxers and had countless cuts and bruises all over his body. A serious case of bullying, Mukuro concluded in his mind. It was pitiful. But that was none of his business, he didn't care either. Things like that happened all the time, it was worse at Kokuyou. He decided he'd just wait for Kyouya in the office, but before he was able to tear his eyes away from the scene, he saw something he never would've expected.

Kyouya removed his coat and wrapped it around the kid. Then he proceeded to cradle the boy in his arms and gently lifted him up to carry him away. To normal people, it would seem that Kyouya had been as cold and stoic as ever, but Mukuro knew him all too well. After all, it was no secret that Kyouya had always been fond of little animals.

* * *

The first time it happened, Mukuro didn't think much of it. In fact, he'd rather just forget the whole thing, but when it kept on repeating and repeating every damn time, he was not just gonna stand there and fucking take it.

The kid, Sawada Tsunayoshi he later found out, was a problem child and a very troublesome one at that. He didn't do anything wrong per se, but almost all the damn boys in this school just kept picking on him, at worse even girls. In only a span of one week he managed to get bugs inside his locker, his shoes up a tree, his PE uniform got vandalized, got himself locked up in a broom closet, have his bag thrown into the pool, and himself into said pool, among many other things. The worse times would be when they caught him in the bathroom, they'd strip him to his boxers and take pictures. When the girls get involved, they make him wear their uniform and spend the rest of the day in a skirt! He was really living up to his title, 'Dame-Tsuna' as they called him.

Nonetheless, he was just a magnet for trouble, and every fucking time, it was Kyouya who had to take care of it. He thought he was just getting jealous, but rather than Kyouya, Mukuro started redirecting more of his attention towards the boy. Call it curiosity if you must, but when he asked Kyouya about the kid, he just shrugged and said that the kid makes a perfect bait. Mukuro guessed the kid was useful in that way since he's a good reason for Kyouya to beat up those troublemakers. But still, when he saw Kyouya cradle him that day, he knew there was something more to it.

And so he found himself, looking for the boy during lunch time. Tsunayoshi sneaking outside the fire exit of the third floor, carrying with him whatever kind of lunch he managed to buy from the cafeteria without catching the attention of the bullies. Mukuro frowned, thinking that's where the kid is forced to eat his lunch. He followed him and exited the building, the kid was sitting down on the steps, opening the package of his sandwich.

Without further ado, Mukuro sat himself beside the boy, and in that same instant he heard him shriek.

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna jolted and pushed himself back to the railings, eyes wide in terror as he clutched his sandwich to his chest, in a tight fist as if his life depended on it.

"You're ruining your lunch," Mukuro noted audibly as he examined the boy, he looked normal enough, nothing special. Although, he was a scaredy-cat.

"Yo-you startled me," Tsuna calmed down a little after sensing Mukuro won't be making any more movements. He looked down on his partially crushed sandwich and frowned.

"You always eat here?" Mukuro tried a casual conversation, flawlessly hiding his amusement of the latter's stuttering.

"Sometimes, it depends on how crowded it gets inside," Tsuna was still on high alert, he recognized this guy as that delinquent from the other school who transferred after getting beaten by Hibari-san.

"You seem normal enough," Mukuro allowed himself to blurt out. "I got a little curious about you since you're always getting bullied."

It took Tsuna a little while to reply. He held his head down, looking away. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, that's why I got curious," he continued to stare despite the obvious discomfort of the other guy. It was somewhat fun to watch the younger boy squirm in his seat.

"Did you want something from me?" Tsuna asked shifting on his legs.

"Nothing really..." Mukuro was unsure if he wanted to continue. "Why do you think those guys always bully you?"

Tsuna glanced at him, "I don't know."

"Don't you have friends?" Mukuro didn't know what came over him, he wasn't thinking anything when he said that.

"None that I'm aware of," Tsuna started nibbling on his food.

"Oya? Well, I don't have any friends either, how about that?" Mukuro smiled and offered a hand, "Rokudo Mukuro."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the younger boy shook his hand, giving him a shy smile of his own. "But you can just call me Tsuna."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, that was actually kinda cute. Now that he looked at him up close, the kid undeniably had effeminate features. His eyes were big and bright, his cheeks were easily flushed, his lips were pink and pouty. He had a short build, slim and thin. He was too easily trusting, completely meek, timid, vulnerable and defenseless.

Now Mukuro understands why the kid was always bullied. Along with a somewhat amusing realization. He smirked to himself, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Tsunayoshi Sawada is an uke. Perfect.

* * *

Hibari felt a nerve throbbing at the side of his head, he's been really agitated these past few days and the stress had been steadily building up, he could just kill someone. How tempting. He sighed slowly, tried deep breathing in ten counts. But it wasn't working, those kind of things never work for him. And the only stress reliever that did, was beating up a few delinquents in a bloody mess. Too bad, because today had been a relatively peaceful day with no kind of disturbances whatsoever. That's odd. Isn't the herbivore supposed to be attracting bullies into trouble for him? But nothing has been reported since this morning, and that's just the usual late-comers, that's all.

He glanced at the clock, it was almost time to go. He supposed he could just go make his usual rounds, through the school to make sure nobody stays any later than necessary. Then he could walk around town, not that he needed to but he wanted an excuse to look for gangsters to beat up, or rather discipline. He stood up, grabbed his tonfas and swiftly made his way through the door. Followed by the committee members, they proceeded to stroll around campus. Of course, no one would wanna be caught by the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee himself, so there was not a single student in sight.

Hibari didn't stay out for too long, it took him only an hour to rake through the shopping district. He didn't like staying there since people were crowding and noisy. He managed to catch a pickpocketer and two thugs, but that was hardly enough to sate his bloodthirst. And it was times like these when he missed fighting with the annoying pineapple, though he would never admit it out loud. Mukuro's sly and tricky, but he was also strong, Hibari would give him that. It's because of Mukuro that he was able to fight for as much as he wanted, he didn't have to worry about killing the guy since that was nearly impossible. He also didn't have to hold back because he knew the other guy could handle it. Although, sometimes that pissed him off too.

Now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen Mukuro since this morning, when he asked about the herbivore. That pineapple better not be skipping classes again. Hibari continued to muse, he should be home by now. It was a little weird to acknowledge, but Hibari had been living with Mukuro for two weeks after they got together. Now it's not that they couldn't separate with each other, of course not. But after Mukuro told him that he wanted to transfer schools, Hibari didn't want him to travel all the way from Kokuyou just to go to Namimori everyday. So, he offered the spare room in his apartment, they could just be like dorm mates or something. Besides, thinking back at Kokuyou and Mukuro's living space there, which was an abandoned building, Hibari thought it was the least he could do. After all, they're going out now aren't they?

Creepy.

They were together, but it was still creepy. They admitted taking a liking to each other, but it was still creepy. Why the hell can't he get that shiver out of his system every time he restates the fact that he was going out with Mukuro now? But really, it wasn't their fault they were straight before all of this happened. They were still new to this kind of swing, not that they were over-thinking things, both of them just didn't want to be inconsiderate. That's how it is, right? That's how couples should be, right?

Hibari visibly shivered again, thinking the two of them were a couple... was also creepy.

But really, if both of them thought being with each other would be so creepy, then how the hell did they end up getting together in the first place? Ah, let's see... It was during the final turf war between Namimori and Kokuyou. They were the leaders, also the last pair standing. One minute they were rolling in the ground, desperately trying to tear each other's head off and then the next minute they were kissing. Okay! Stop right there, that was absolutely an accident! One eventful memory he'd really rather not have. Regardless, it was how everything started.

He stopped in his tracks to heave a deep breath, before looking up at the apartment building. He knew exactly where his unit was and the light coming through the window tells him Mukuro was home. He released the breath he held as he entered the doors, he wasn't particularly excited to see the pineapple, but going home now didn't feel as lonely as it used to.

* * *

To say that Hibari was surprised to see the pineapple inside his bedroom was an understatement, he had deliberately forbidden Mukuro from entering his room prior to his moving in. But he wasn't the only one inside. Right on his king-sized bed sat Sawada Tsunayoshi, both of his hands were hidden behind him and it was obvious how uncomfortable he was as he continued to squirm. Mukuro on the other hand, was leaning by the window. He had such an amused look on his face as he watched the herbivore.

"What's going on, Pineapple?" Hibari asked straight to the point.

"Welcome home, Kyouya~ You're quite early today," Mukuro greeted with a wide smile.

He was too happy in Hibari's opinion, but before he was able to make a comment he heard a small whimper. It was coming from Tsunayoshi. He frowned. "What's wrong with him? And why is he here?"

"Do you like it? He's my gift to us, to celebrate our getting together~ After all, today's our first monthsary~!" Mukuro announced as if it was the most expected thing in the world.

"What?" Hibari stated dryly, confused and impatient.

"Observe, my dear Kyouya," Mukuro motioned his hands towards Tsunayoshi.

Hibari felt a vein twitch, hearing Mukuro's endearment was also downright creepy. But nonetheless he did as the pineapple said and watched the herbivore. In only a matter of a few seconds, he felt his eyes slowly widen, realization dawning. Tsunayoshi had his head bowed down, both hands were tied behind him. He didn't notice it before, but his pants didn't reach his bottom, his underwear too. His shirt covered what needed to be covered though. The carnivore suppressed a grimace, there was something more to this scene that he was still missing. The little animal continued to squirm, he was a little red in the face and he was heaving heavy breaths.

"What did you do to him?" Hibari inquired for the last time.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking... you know we have _that_ certain problem?" Mukuro dawdled, walking over to Tsunayoshi and sitting beside the boy.

"Tsunayoshi has nothing to do with us," Hibari tried to be calm, so far he's been very patient with Mukuro if he had to say so himself.

"Yes, but I was wondering if he would be able to help us," Mukuro started stroking Tsuna's hair.

And suddenly, there was the sharp point of a steel tonfa near his throat. "Get on with it, pineapple."

"All right, all right. Let me explain, I am well aware that you aren't the most patient person in the world." Mukuro pushed the tonfa away, before wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulder. With his other hand he held Tsuna by the chin and raised his face to show Kyouya how red it really was. "Look closely, Kyouya. This is what an uke looks like."

"Teary eyes, red cheeks, trembling lips. Small stature, shaking figure, silent whimpers. Completely vulnerable and defenseless," Mukuro leered. "He's perfect, isn't he? Tsunayoshi is the solution to all of our problems, he will be the uke for the both of us who are seme."

"Wha-haa-at? Noo-ahh, please do-n't," Tsuna tried to tell him off, helplessly aware that Mukuro's hand, which was supposed to be on his shoulder, was now resting on his hip.

Hibari regarded Tsuna, and then looked at Mukuro who seemed far too pleased at teasing the small herbivore. "You do realize that what you're planning to do with him is called rape, don't you, pineapple?"

"Not if he's willing," Mukuro rubbed cheeks with Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi is clearly not willing," Hibari tried again.

"Nonsense, he's actually been begging for it since he came here," Mukuro defended.

"Is that true, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari turned to Tsuna with a frown.

"Whaa-ah? Nooo-uh, just... he-he put something in-side, ahh," Tsuna was as red as he can be, and his panting did not help the growing tension.

"You put something in him?" Hibari looked incredulous.

"Just a tiny vibrator to aid his training. But don't worry, it's the egg type so you can just easily pull it out," Mukuro explained with a smile.

"Take it out, take it out now," Hibari growled. He never once thought the pineapple would be this kind of a person, this wouldn't even count as bullying anymore, it's a sexual assault and that strongly goes against his principles of discipline.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden? Why don't you take it out then?" Mukuro released Tsuna, pulled his pants and underwear completely off then lifted one of his legs, revealing his nakedness and a remote control attached to a cord that's inside his anus.

"Waaah! Nooo! Nnggh, just-ahh, let me-me go," Tsuna struggled, but Mukuro kept him in place.

Hibari on the other hand knew Mukuro won't release Tsuna that easily, not when he's having too much fun. So despite his own face heating up, he walked closer to the two on the bed. He sighed and glared at Mukuro one last time before lifting his hand to hold the remote. He only has to pull it out, right? But he didn't want to hurt the herbivore so he supposed he'd do it slowly. He tugged on the cord eliciting a moan from the herbivore which only got louder and more erotic as he slowly pulled the vibrator out. By the time it popped out, not only Hibari's face but also Mukuro's were as red as Tsuna's.

"Pineapple, I'll bite you to death," Hibari seethed in embarrassment, tossing the wretched vibrator into the nearest bin.

"Bite me? But that's what I brought Tsunayoshi-kun here for, so you can bite him instead," Mukuro was still a bit flushed, but he still managed to get the tease out.

"Enough of your nonsense! Untie him and let him leave," Hibari could already feel the tightening in his pants, he has to kick the herbivore out and fast.

"No can do, Kyouya. Can't you see that Tsunayoshi-kun can't even stand up anymore?" Mukuro released his hold and stood up, causing Tsuna to plop down in a whimpering mess, his panting becoming more ragged.

Something clicked in Hibari and it could be the only explanation, he stared at Mukuro in disbelief. "You drugged him."

"What~? Of course not, I just gave him a little bit of an aphrodisiac to make things easier for you~" Mukuro waved him off with a laugh.

Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend wasn't going to take any more of his shit. Hibari quickly grabbed him on the collar and slammed him on the wall. "What the hell are you trying to do, pineapple?"

Mukuro flinched, then sneered instantly. "I told you, Tsunayoshi-kun will be our uke from now on. I want you to take him first as a gift, since you're a virgin too, aren't you?"

Hibari tried to choke him, "I'm not going to fuck him." Then he released Mukuro and pushed him on the floor.

"If you don't want to then I will, but would you really be fine with that? You like him, don't you?" Mukuro sat up but he didn't stand, he didn't want to trigger any more of Kyouya's violent reflexes.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Hibari tried to brush him off, crossing his arms in defense.

"I saw you the other day, cradling him as gently as you can in your loving arms. I always did knew you liked small animals, and Tsunayoshi-kun counts in a sense, doesn't he?" Mukuro finally stood up, but he didn't move from his spot. "This will be a starting point for us. And it's not hard to like Tsunayoshi-kun, he's a good boy. Also, if he's with us then no one would bully him anymore. We'll take care of him and love him lots, so it's fine isn't it?"

"Aren't you just jealous? And there's no such thing as a three-way relationship," Hibari reasoned even when he knew there was no merit in that argument, Mukuro knew he was slowly relenting.

"I thought so too at first, but I kinda like the boy too... Anyway it doesn't really matter, we're all guys to begin with. What could be worse?" Mukuro took this chance to approach Kyouya and coax him further. "You can just think of him as our son-"

"You don't fuck your son," Hibari cut him off.

"Some people actually do that you know... But anyway, a pet perhaps? Or a Love doll?" Mukuro motioned his hands around, shaking his head towards Kyouya.

"You mean a fuck toy," Hibari gave him a dead stare.

"Now that's just putting it harshly," Mukuro frowned at him.

The initial tension they felt out of embarrassment slowly faded away, but before they completely forgot the half-naked Tsuna sitting in Hibari's bed, he reminded them that he was still there.

"Uh-uhmm, ca-can I puh-please go to-to the ba-athh-room?" Tsuna was already crying, squirming uncomfortably as he struggled hiding his erection with his legs since his hands were still bound.

"Awww~ but I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. If you wanna go, just go right there on the bed," Mukuro smiled like an angel that he definitely was not.

Tsuna shook his head and whimpered before turning his face towards the bed, wiping his tears on the blanket. He was lying in fetal position except for his hands, and his form continued to shake.

"See, Kyouya? It won't be any longer 'til he can't take it anymore, so you should help him. Of course, I won't let you just jerk him off," Mukuro smirked.

"Why are you pushing him onto me like this? Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend?" Hibari knew Mukuro had a few loose screws, he just never thought he'd go this far.

"I told you already, if we want to learn how two semes fuck, we should start fucking an uke first. But if you really don't want to, then I won't force you," Mukuro went over to Tsuna and cradled him, nuzzling into the smaller boy's hair. "Too bad ne, Tsunayoshi-kun? Looks like I have to take you after all."

"Nooo-ahh! Ple-ase dun-don't," Tsuna flailed helplessly as Mukuro slowly snaked a hand around his arousal, pumping him slowly for a start. He was getting really dizzy and hot and weird, but he had to admit he was starting to feel really good down there as well.

Mukuro made Hibari watch as he slowly made Tsuna cum, shooting semen all over the floor towards his boyfriend's direction. "That was quick, sorry for your floor, Kyouya."

Hibari's expression became darker, and Mukuro struggled not to flinch at that but he was already starting to think if he should regret ever trying such a stunt in the first place. Hibari walked over to them, positioning himself in front of Tsuna as he spread the boy's legs open. And that's when Mukuro knew he'd won. Tsuna on the other hand, was still catching his breath, coming down from the high of his orgasm. He didn't notice what Hibari was doing until the prefect announced his intrusion.

"Herbivore," Hibari called as he leaned over Tsuna, Mukuro then released his hold and gave way. "I'm going to make you cum again, you need to cum a lot in order to get the drug out of your system."

Mukuro stood on the side of the bed, fishing his phone from his pants. He had intended to record everything from the beginning. All the while, Tsuna couldn't understand what was going on, let alone give an answer. All he could do was whimper, and that's the only confirmation Hibari's been waiting for.

Hibari tested a kiss on Tsuna, then he anchored one of the herbivore's legs in his arm, keeping both hands on the smaller boy's hip. He positioned himself and slowly eased the head of his cock inside Tsuna, earning a moan from him. Little by little, he pushed his length in, not forgetting to nip and kiss at the herbivore to distract him.

When suddenly, Tsuna screamed.

Hibari jolted and was obviously confused, he didn't know if he should pull out or keep going.

"What the hell are you doing, Kyouya? Be gentle, it's his first time," Mukuro reprimanded him from the side.

"I'm going as slow as I can, pineapple! I don't know why he suddenly screamed," Kyouya tried comforting the smaller boy, kissing him all over the face.

"You must've hit his prostate by accident, wait for a while before continuing," Mukuro sighed. Sure he was the one who started all this but he didn't want to hurt the boy, at least not more than necessary.

When Tsuna calmed down, Hibari wiped his tears and kissed him again, before he started pushing himself in again. Then finally, they were fully connected. Tsuna had taken all of him up to the very hilt, he let out a grunt. It was so hot and tight inside the herbivore, it felt like he was being sucked further inside. It was just overwhelming, he couldn't even find the right words to express how good it felt. Maybe it was because that was his first time too, but it just felt amazing. He kissed Tsuna on the lips again, but this time he pushed through with his tongue, mapping every teeth and corner of his new uke. Sucking and mixing their saliva as their tongues dance. This was the first time he's ever used his tongue, God forbid if he would do this with Mukuro as well, but with Tsuna, he decided that he liked it and it felt good, he certainly wouldn't mind doing it again in the future. He also allowed his hands to roam the little body beneath him, from now on this was his possession. Well, he had to share him with Mukuro but that doesn't matter. Tsuna was theirs, a conjugal property.

He slowly pulled on himself until only the head remained, giving Tsuna a kiss on the forehead before slamming into him with great abandon. Eyes blinded by lust, Hibari continued to pound. On the other end, Tsuna screamed and cried and moaned. It was a mix of pain and pleasure and it left him completely breathless. He was still confused and dizzy and he didn't understand what was going on at all. But there was one thing he knew, it felt amazingly good and he was going to cum again. And that was all he cared about at the moment. Nothing else mattered.

Not Hibari who was raping him.

Not Mukuro who was taking a video of them.

Not even himself or his future.

He was going to cum, and came he did.

"Ahh... he fainted."

* * *

**AN:**

Forgive me for the OOC-ness!

And of course, I know both Hibari and Mukuro could be uke as well, but for the sake of this story, forget that...xP

Please Review!

— Lynx

04302015


	2. Instant Boyfriends

**AN:**

Hey guys, I have a confession to make.

I got a review from VongolaDecima, and she said that the only way to make this fic even better is if Tsuna was a shota. Well, actually~ When I started writing this story, I was really thinking TYL!Hibari and TYL!Mukuro with Tsuna. Hence, the title and the cover. I just didn't want to push it and I wanted to keep the high school setting (not middle school/not college/not working), so I left out their ages. But even now in my imagination, this fic is still somewhat TYL!Hibari and TYL!Mukuro X Tsuna. That's why Tsuna was mentioned to be distinctly child-looking or short, and Mukuro told Hibari that they could take care of Tsuna like a son or pet. Anyway, whether you want to imagine this with the TYL semes or their present selves, you are free to pick your own poison. Whatever tingles your kink, right? *winks*

Either which, as long as I'm writing personal bedtime fantasies (LOL), I might as well go all out. So please, feel free to let your imaginations run wild with me. #iykwim

And yes, it was Mukuro who said the last line (in the previous chapter)...xD

* * *

**"Our Cute Little Uke"  
**

**Chapter 02: Instant Boyfriends.**

Tsuna squirmed in his place, it was weird, he knew he was sleeping on a bed but he felt so restricted. He was slowly gaining consciousness but he didn't want to wake up yet. Still, when he found it extremely difficult to move around, he finally gave up to the urge and opened his eyes. He immediately regretted that decision, because now he was staring straight into Hibari's bored-looking face. And he was too close for comfort, not to mention that both the prefect's arms were wrapped around him.

Tsuna being "dame," and himself, he did the only thing he could think of in that kind of situation.

"HIIEEE‼" He jolted out of Hibari's grip, but he didn't fall off the bed. Instead, he landed on another man's torso.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun." It was Mukuro.

"HIIEEE‼"

And they were all naked.

"HIIEEE‼"

Hibari sat up and covered his mouth, "another squeak from you and I'll bite you to death."

Biting his tongue, Tsuna nodded frantically. Then, started pulling on the sheets in a fruitless attempt to cover himself, only to remember the events of last night when he felt a sudden pain on his lower half. What Mukuro did to him, what Hibari did to him, and everything in between.

God, he had never wanted to die so badly.

But more than the dirty feeling of getting violated, and the underlying anger at being wronged, Tsuna felt incredibly embarrassed. There was something about a naked Hibari and a naked Mukuro and his naked self in between the two of them on a king size bed, that just made his face burn and his heart pound. _God, what have I done?!_

Of course, before he could even try to cocoon himself and hyperventilate to death, Mukuro was already on the move. He felt both of the other man's arms snaking their way around his torso, then gently pulling him into a hug and in between his legs. Tsuna dared not to make a move, as he remembered that struggling and rejecting the blue-haired pineapple will only get him sedated, just like what happened last night.

"So, how are you feeling, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked, resting his chin on top of Tsuna's head, strands of long blue hair landing on the smaller male's shoulders.

"How do I feel?" Tsuna wanted to freak out actually, but he couldn't just say that. Not when Mukuro's voice sounded so deep, sincere and gentle, for some weird inkling reason.

"Yes, you know... Your lower half, does your back ache? Or are you sore?" Mukuro tried clarifying, seeing the jumpy frightened expression of the boy.

Tsuna blinked innocently at him, before slowly getting the message. With wide eyes, a red face and trembling lips, the little uke opened his mouth to answer but his voice hitched so he ducked his face in shame and lowly muttered, "I'm fine."

"Awww~ Isn't he just the cutest little thing, Kyouya?" Mukuro snuggled him.

Kyouya merely humphed, standing up to go to the bathroom. Tsuna quickly covered his face, not wanting a clear view of another man's junk.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's all right to stare, Kyouya likes that," Mukuro teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"But I don't," Tsuna weakly defended, lifting his face with a pout.

"Ehhh...? Are you sure?" Mukuro leaned closer.

"Yes! Now, let me go," Tsuna felt exasperated, blowing up a little. He looked away, "your thing is poking me."

"Well, of course it is~ Now let me rub it," Mukuro started rutting.

"HIIEEE‼"

With only a towel on, Hibari was in front of them in an instant. He hit Tsuna on the head before tugging him out of Mukuro's grip, "get a move on, it's almost time for breakfast."

"Ehhh? But I wanted to cuddle," Mukuro whined as he watched Hibari pull Tsuna into the bathroom. He pouted, "you just want him for yourself—OWW!"

He was promptly hit by a hair dryer.

Inside the bathroom, Hibari lifted Tsuna into the bathtub and turned the water on. Tsuna refused to look back at him.

"Will you be all right by yourself?" Hibari asked awkwardly, he didn't know how to deal with situations like this.

"I'm fine, I'm not a girl." Tsuna mumbled audibly, forcing himself not to cry, not when Hibari-san was still there.

Hibari watched him as he slowly sunk into the tub, then he headed out the door.

After hearing the door shut, Tsuna finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding. And also, the tears.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Tsuna was not running late for school, why? Because he was being escorted by Hibari, the disciplinary committee chairman himself, and Mukuro. The two of them walking on each of his side, and scaring off people who even dared look their way. It felt like he gained two bodyguards, but that would be too funny and completely wrong. It was more like he had gained two owners to be perfectly honest.

Anyway, he was wearing the same uniform he wore yesterday, which surprised him because Mukuro had washed it and dried it overnight for him, and he was really grateful. Breakfast was also served to him, of course courtesy of Mukuro, and it was actually quite delicious. Come to think of it, he didn't know that Mukuro knew how to cook. He didn't know that Hibari and Mukuro were living together. And he most certainly did not know, or never expected in his entire pitiful life, that the two of them were gay and dating. The word 'shocking' can't even come close to defining the feeling.

When they got to Namimori High, Hibari stopped at the gates and stood in front of the committee members to start checking on incoming students. He didn't say a word.

Mukuro, on the other hand, escorted Tsuna to his classroom.

"I'll come pick you up during lunch, okay?" Mukuro smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek before going his way.

Tsuna was left frozen on the spot, it was a good thing that they were the first ones there, considering they came very early. And Tsuna would've died, if anyone saw him being kissed by Mukuro. Also, did Mukuro say that he was gonna pick him up for lunch? Oh no, he could already feel it. Today was going to be a long day.

Surely, when the time came for lunch, and Tsuna tried to quickly escape, he saw Mukuro waiting for him outside his classroom.

"You didn't seriously think you would be able to get away, did you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" The pineapple guy smiled at him, but he knew he was just being mocked.

"No-o, uhm, I just didn't have anything prepared for lunch so, I- uhh, was just going to buy some food real quick." Tsuna couldn't meet the guy in the eyes, he was technically not lying, but he also had meant to get away.

Mukuro knew but couldn't care less about the lie of course, because Tsunayoshi stuttering while trying to avoid his gaze was just too adorable in his opinion.

"I see, well you don't need to worry about that." Mukuro showed him three wrapped bentos, "because from now on, I will be making lunch for you everyday~"

Tsuna was stunned at that. With what little knowledge he gained by hearing the conversations between Hibari and Mukuro last night, the only role he would have in this arrangement is as the "middle-man", and that was putting it kindly. He didn't expect any special treatment, considering the fact that he was being harassed, but for someone to make something for him, this was the first and for that he was grateful and a little flattered. Now, he wouldn't admit that out loud, and certainly not to the person responsible for his being raped, but for someone like Tsuna, who had never had any friends, this really made him feel a bit special, and that thought alone was already indulging it.

Of course, he knows this might come back and bite him in the ass, literally, since both Hibari and Mukuro were the scariest guys he's ever known after all, but if they were going to be nice to him then... No, there was no way. This was just a trap, and he was starting to fall for it, but he won't. He needs to find away to escape, or else... he's really scared to even think of the things the two could do to him, and what he went through last night was a grim reminder.

"Uhmm, uhh- thanks, but you really didn't have to," Tsuna tried to refuse.

But Mukuro was persistent, "non sense! This is nothing, you're our boyfriend now after all~"

"Uhmm, I don't really think that's-" Tsuna tried again, but Mukuro cut him off.

"You do remember that I took a video of you, right?"

Tsuna froze at that, shoulders slumping. Was he really black-mailing him? On top of what they did?

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun, but I'm not really giving you a choice here," Mukuro smiled sweetly. "If you don't come with me, you can expect the worst."

Tsuna's head slowly fell down, his lips were quivering, but he couldn't find the words to say. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his chin, tilting his face up. And then Mukuro kissed him.

His eyes slowly widened, and he felt the air leave his lungs as Mukuro pulled away.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro smiled sickeningly at him again. "We already told you we'd take care of you and love you lots, didn't we?"

Tsuna gulped, he's doomed.

* * *

When they got to the Reception room, there was no one in sight. Hibari must be doing rounds, or checking out the order in the cafeteria, there's always the usual chaos there during breaks. Mukuro placed one of the bentos on the desk, before sitting himself on the couch. He laid out the two bentos and motioned for Tsuna to join him.

"It might take a while before Kyouya gets here, so let's just go ahead and eat, he wouldn't mind." Mukuro waited patiently for Tsuna to sit down, and take the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu~!"

They ate in awkward silence, since Tsuna still couldn't forget the threat from earlier, and Mukuro couldn't really be bothered, he had the upper hand after all. All the while they were eating, Tsuna took the chance to examine the man in front of him. Mukuro seemed kind enough, if only he didn't harass him. He also seemed normal, if not for that creepy smile and laugh. He was a good cook, Tsuna could not find fault in the meals. He seemed athletic, and surely, he was a strong fighter if he could stand his ground against Kyouya, the prefect also seemed to respect him enough. He was probably not that bad, probably.

Tsuna then remembered that the two were going out. Weird.

Now, he didn't have anything against homosexuals, it was just Hibari and Mukuro that made it seem weird. Because never in his wildest imaginations, would he even consider such a thing happening between the two. That's just crazy talk!

Ahhh... but here he was, with the full awareness of the situation. He almost choked on his food.

"Are you all right?" Mukuro asked, looking concerned.

"Ahh- yeah, I just need to drink some water." Tsuna coughed to hide his embarrassment, he just prayed to God that Mukuro doesn't hear his thoughts. He took his glass and finished it in one gulp. Funny, he was starting to feel hot, and for some reason there was a familiar feeling in his gut that grimly reminded him of the events yesterday.

_Shit._

He looked at Mukuro, he was still finishing his food. He looked at the time, there was still a good forty minutes until lunch break was over. He looked back at Mukuro, and summoned all the courage he could muster, because if he didn't do anything now while he still can, he knew he'd be a goner. Again.

"Tha- thanks for the meal, Mukuro. It was delicious, really," Tsuna stood up, gathering the used bento and chopsticks. "I'll go wash these and return them to you tomorrow."

"Oh, that's fine, just wrap them up and I'll take them home later," Mukuro was also cleaning up.

"No- I, I want to wash them a least, as thanks," Tsuna shyly admitted. He didn't like what Mukuro did to him and knows he will not like whatever Mukuro was planning for him, but he was not going to be ungrateful for the least bit of kindness shown to him. This was the first time, he's ever eaten a bento after all.

Mukuro stared at how Tsuna clutched the plastic container to his chest, what he gave him, he treated with care. Even after what they did to him. _How endearing._

"Well, if you insist, you can wash them on the counter over there," Mukuro pointed to the sink near the bathroom.

"Okay, you want me to wash those too?" Tsuna asked for Mukuro's bento, and the older man obliged. _This is fine, I could just wash them real quick, and then leave. I'll just tell Mukuro that I have a test to prepare for, and I'm sure he'll let me go, right?_

How naive.

Tsuna took the sponge and started scrubbing on the containers, he didn't know what Mukuro was doing at the time, but he felt him watching intently, as if he was waiting for something. Tsuna could only guess, annoyed with himself, that he was already panting and sweating. He hurriedly opened the faucet and started washing the soap away with water. He was only making sure the container wasn't slippery when it fell from his hands.

And that was it.

"Something wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro's voice came from behind him, but closer, like his mouth was only an inch away from his ear.

Tsuna shuddered.

"Mukuro... the be-bento that you made for me, di-did it have t-the same stuff that yo-you put in my drink last night?" Great, now he was stuttering too.

"Hmmm? I'm not sure, what do you think?" He could feel Mukuro smirking from right behind him, and all he could do was plead.

"Please don't," he sniffed, eyes already teary.

"Awww... don't cry, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're making it harder for me to control myself," Mukuro snaked his arms around Tsuna's torso, and then his fingers started toying with the belt buckle of his pants. "You should just let us love you."

"Mukuro, no..." Tsuna clutched on Mukuro's sleeves with shaking hands, as he watched the other man slowly grab his crotch.

"Tsunayoshi, it's time for dessert." Mukuro licked his ears, and dragged him back to the couch.

"Waa-wait! What if Hibari-san comes?" Tsuna was panicking, saying things he knows won't help him anyway.

"And that's exactly why we should prepare you now. Remember last night? He didn't even bother checking if you were ready, it's a good thing I prepared you beforehand or else it would've seriously hurt." Mukuro feigned concern as he slowly took off Tsuna's pants and underwear.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna covered his face, this was just so humiliating. How could he even let another man do this to him? And twice at that!

"Don't worry, I'll be really gentle and careful." Mukuro kissed Tsuna on the cheek, then licked his earlobe, sliding his tongue down to the junction of neck and shoulders, leaving a hickey in place. His right hands moved and started pumping on Tsuna's relatively short length, the rest of his fingers lightly squishing and rubbing on the balls. While his left hand redirected Tsuna's face so he could give him a deep wet kiss.

"Ahh-Ahhh!" Tsuna came with a shiver, saliva dripping from his mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

Mukuro's right hand collected Tsuna's cum, and rubbed it into his ass. The left hand started to pinch and play with his nipples, until they were red and standing.

"Ahh! Wait-no!" Tsuna felt Mukuro entered his first finger, sliding it slowly before moving it in circular motions. Eventually he added the second and the third, eliciting more moans and grunts from his uke. "Eno-ugh, I ca-cant' anymore..."

"And right then, let's get started." Mukuro laid Tsuna on the table, and hovered over him. He quickly, unbuckled his pants and let them fall, stepping out of them as he positioned himself on top of Tsuna, lifting both legs so he could push himself in.

"Uggghhh! Nnngh!" Tsuna was a panting mess, eyes rolling up into his eye lids, all the while arching his back as Mukuro eased himself in.

"Okay, I'm in Tsunayoshi-kun. Relax," Mukuro gave Tsuna another open-mouthed kiss, sucking on the tongue, as he started pulling out and thrusting.

With every push, Tsuna cried and gasped, both of his hands tightly clasping on Mukuro's shoulders for dear life. The taller man didn't even need to stroke him, as Tsuna came for the second time, just as quickly. That didn't stop Mukuro though, because he was just getting close. Disregarding Tsuna's lack of breath and cries, he slammed on him continuously until eventually coming. He slumped on Tsuna, both of them trying to catch their breath and hitching when they heard a certain someone's voice.

"For desecrating my coffee table and my office, I'll bite you two to death." Hibari glared from the doorway, closing it before fishing out his tonfas.

"Spare me, Kyouya. Just bite Tsunayoshi, he won't mind and he's ready." Mukuro managed to smirk, even though he honestly didn't even notice the door opening. He moved off the herbivore, and motioned Hibari to come over. "Besides, I can see how hard you already are from here."

"Tch!" Hibari sighed and put his tonfas away, there was no going around a situation like this when the air completely smells of sex. He looked over the herbivore, Tsunayoshi still hadn't moved from his position at the table. Both of his legs were spread open, Mukuro's cum leaking out steadily from his hole. He didn't seem to take notice of anything, still focused on catching his breath and regaining strength. His eyes were also glazed the same way they were yesterday. "Did you drug him again?"

"Like I said, it's not a drug... just a little aphrodisiac, otherwise he'd be vomiting as a side effect," Mukuro clarified as he reached for Tsuna and carried him off the table. "Do you want me to clean him up first?"

"No, that's fine, makes entering a lot easier." Hibari answered as he took off his pants, and sat on the couch.

Mukuro carried Tsuna over to him, setting him down on Hibari's lap. Tsuna instantly clung onto Hibari, and they kissed.

"Interesting, he's acting entirely on instinct alone," Mukuro noted as he watched the two. "And he awfully likes kissing, he becomes completely docile after being given some."

"Hn, don't drug him next time," Hibari moved each of Tsuna's legs on his sides so he straddles him, and didn't waste anymore time as he lifted the herbivore slightly to ease him onto his cock.

"Ahhhh-nngh!" Tsuna didn't seem to be capable of speech anymore, hugging Hibari as tight as he can after reaching the hilt. Then they started pouncing.

Mukuro watched intently as he decided to masturbate on them, there was a certain kind of satisfaction in this whole setup, and it was intoxicating. He made sure Kyouya had a clear view of him too. When the herbivore came, Hibari turned him over, and anchored Tsuna's legs with his so Mukuro could have a good look. Then he continued to pound, holding onto Tsuna's wrists. Mukuro then planted a kiss on Tsunayoshi's lips, holding both sides of his face. And then, he pulled back to stare into Tsuna's eyes before giving a command.

"Tsunayoshi, remember carefully what I'm about to do to you, okay?" Mukuro knelt down in front of Tsuna, and without any warning, took him into his mouth.

"Ahhhhh~!" Tsuna screamed and threw his head back, eyes completely rolled up, back arched as much as he could. Mukuro was giving him a blow job while Hibari was fucking him! The sensation was too overwhelming, he came again. But the two didn't stop.

"Ohh! Oh my God! I ca-can't, ple-ase! I just ca-ame!" Tsuna squirmed helplessly, he couldn't push off Mukuro because Hibari was gripping his wrists.

Hibari continued to mercilessly ram on him, while Mukuro was grazing his teeth on his balls, tongue all over. Tsuna gasped, the two wouldn't even let him come down from his orgasm, and all he could do was moan. Until Hibari finally came inside him, which made him come for the fifth time that day. Mukuro also pulled away and stood up, rubbing the tip of his cock on Tsuna's face before cumming. And so, the three of them were spent.

A few seconds later, the bell rang. Lunch was over.

* * *

When Tsuna came to his senses, he was in the same bedroom he woke up fro this morning, the difference was that he was alone. He got up and noticed he was wearing a loose shirt and nothing underneath. He blushed, he was starting to think that the two were perverts. He sighed, there was a logical explanation though, Mukuro probably washed his uniform again. He looked at the clock, half past eight in the evening. He looked at the door, the two were most likely in the living room or the kitchen, and thinking of the kitchen, he hasn't had anything since lunch. He opened the door and walked out, he didn't think of borrowing any underwear without permission, since it was Hibari's room. Although, he did try keeping his legs together, and held the shirt close to his thighs.

Peeking into the kitchen, he saw Mukuro washing the dishes, while Hibari was having tea.

"Uh-uhhm," he called for their attention and looked away with a blush as he realized he was presenting himself like that. "Whe-re are my clothes?"

"Wao." Hibari smirked at him, "it suits you."

If Tsuna's face was pink before, it was completely red now. That was the first time Hibari's ever smiled at him, or smirk, whatever. The point is, he was given a compliment! He didn't even know Hibari could be like that, he was so used to the prefect being all scary and angry, he never wondered how he was as a person.

"Uwaaah! Too cute~!" Mukuro rushed to his side ad hugged him. "And you didn't even put on any underwear, how tempting~"

"Tha-that's because I didn't want to borrow underwear!" Tsuna reasoned, that was kinda unhygienic, but then he thought he might as well be desperate so he added as an afterthought, "without permission."

"I see," Mukuro sneered, and walked away. "But while you're staying here, you're not allowed to wear underwear, okay?"

"Wha-at? Are you crazy?!" Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Our house, our rules," Mukuro was all smiles as he placed down a meal and pulled over a seat, "now eat your dinner. I know you're already hungry."

"Uhh- thanks," Tsuna relented after seeing what they prepared for him.

"By the way, since we took you home earlier and you missed the rest of your afternoon classes, I went ahead and talked to your adviser, and he mentioned that you have poor to failing grades," Hibari had his arms crossed over his chest as if he was reprimanding his child. "So starting on monday, we will be giving you extensive tutorials, you will also work as the Disciplinary Committee assistant to earn extra points. I already informed the faculty, this should also be a good chance to get their eyes away from you, just in case they start thinking they could fail you."

"Eh-eehhh?!" Tsuna couldn't even manage to for a sentence.

"Now that you are our boyfriend, were going to be responsible for you, and that includes your studies of course. We also wouldn't allow ourselves to be your excuse for not studying. I, personally will not turn a blind eye on you just because were dating now, is that clear?" Hibari was as stern as ever, Tsuna wondered how he was able to mention the words, 'boyfriend' and 'dating' without batting an eyelash.

"O-okay," he remembered what Mukuro said, that he wasn't being given a choice. But to be honest, he was more scared to be bitten to death than be raped.

"Good," Hibari looked relieved, closing his eyes as he added the rest of the arrangements. "Since tomorrow's a saturday, we'll be paying a visit to your house and packing your things."

"Eh? But why?" Tsuna was starting to eat, but had to stop.

"We need your things, so you can move in here and live with us, of course." Hibari spoke as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"EHHHHH!" Tsuna gawked at Hibari, then glanced at Mukuro, before returning his gaze on Hibari, "you're serious?!"

"That should go without saying, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro supported Hibari. "We also need to meet your parents, so we could ask for your hand personally."

"What?! No way!" Tsuna had an outburst, but then remembered that he was talking to Hibari and Mukuro, and shouting at them would be risky. "I-I mean, I live alone... my parents aren't gonna be there, they're in Italy."

"Heh... I didn't know you were rich," Mukuro thought out loud.

"No, we're not, not really... my dad just- abandoned us before, and when he came back he wanted to take us to Italy, and I didn't want to go with him so I stayed here, by myself." Tsuna tried his best to explain without giving any specific details.

"I see... I guess we all have our stories," Mukuro pondered flippantly. "Well, in any case, that makes things easier. Right, Kyouya?"

"Indeed," Hibari stood up and walked to leave. "We'll take care of everything tomorrow."

And Tsuna was left to finish his food, with Mukuro watching him.

* * *

After his somewhat awkward dinner, Tsuna was asked to take a bath. What he didn't realize before, was that he wasn't given any proper clothes, and so he didn't have a choice but to wear the overly-large shirt again. He also just realized after taking the bath, that he might end up in the two's trap again. He just knew they wouldn't let him go home by himself in this late hour, in fact, they might've planned this all along. And now that he was standing in the bathroom, all dried up, with the door being the only thing separating him from the two. He thought about where he would be sleeping that night. The bed, most probably. Hibari-san's bed, to be more precise. With the two of them on his either side, of course.

Then, he also wondered if they were going to let him sleep at all.

Tsuna opened the door, and walked over to the bed. Hibari was reading a book, while Mukuro was just placing down a glass of water on the bedside table. There was an obvious wide-enough space for him in the middle.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun. Since we already had you earlier, we decided we won't touch you anymore tonight, rest assured." Mukuro offered, spreading the blanket so Tsuna could go under first.

With a sigh of relief and without further thinking, Tsuna crawled under, lying down with a yawn. "Good night, Mukuro. Good night, Hibari-san."

"Good night, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro rested an arm on his waist, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hn," Hibari closed his book and set it down, before turning off the lights. He also laid an arm around Tsuna and kissed him.

Tsuna managed to keep a poker face, but he was internally screaming the entire time.

Ah, damn it. His fate was sealed.

* * *

**AN:**

Since this is PWP, I don't have much plot for this, that's why I'm having a hard time continuing the story... not to mention that inspiration comes through horniness... and it's really hard to be horny and writing at the same time, I just can't focus...xD Anyway, I hope to be able to get more writing done for this, because this is really one of my favorite fantasies... ;3

Please Review!

— Lynx

04062016


End file.
